The Speak Now Chronicles
by MadHatterBellatrix10
Summary: Multiple chapters on various wedding days based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. In progress, frequent updates. : Please Read. Chapter Two: Bellamort.
1. What this is all about

So, this isn't a chapter, it's kind of like the prologue. This is a series of chapters ranging from drabbles to full length chapters about Wedding Days. It is called the Speak Now Chronicles based upon the song Speak Now by Miss Taylor Swift.

Chapter One is Lily Evans and Remus Lupin, on Lily's wedding to James.

Some will have happy endings, others won't, it all depends. If you have any suggestions for this, then by all means tell me.

I am planning to do One on Lily/Sev, one on some sort of Draco/Ginny (whether or not this is Draco interrupting Harry and Ginny's wedding or Ginny interrupting Draco/Hermione or Draco/Astoria's wedding, i do not know.)

I am pretty sure I won't be doing any Bellamort as that'd be hard on the subject of wedding days, unless it was Voldemort going to Bella's wedding to Dolphy? Or Rodolphus interrupting a Bellamort wedding, hmm I'll think on it.

Well, sorry if you thought it was a chapter, kinda awkward if you did :S But I had to put this in and it was too long for authors notes in my opinion. Well Enjoy, the first official Chapter shall be up soon.


	2. Velvet Atleast there's still Cake!

**A/N: So, this is chapter one, it is James/Lily, Lily/Remus. I should post another chapter tomorrow, depending upon my schedule, so enjoy, and I don't own Speak now or harry potter, JKR and Taylor Swift do :)**

_**Velvet**_

_**Lily's POV**_

On a bittersweet warm June evening Lily Evans soon to be Potter stood amongst a crowd of people all there for the same reason, Her marriage to James Potter. The evening air swept her red hair around her, the sunset gleaming through the big cathedral windows. She closed her eyes letting the excitement of the event flow into her, but somehow not feeling it. She opened them again and headed to the back room of the church to change from her cardigan into her dress. Sunset clouds swirled around her and her eyes misted over, she remembered the day she met James. The total idiot he was, however she had grown to love him. Much to the unknown dismay of two men in the crowd that night.

* * *

_**Remus's**_** POV**

You close your eyes, and feel the connection. The bond between you both that was oh so strong, is now suddenly dimmingly gone. You can recall the fond moments of old between you, yet now she's marrying your best friend. It breaks you and tears you, into a bunch of pieces. And here she comes now, down the aisle, breath taking and beautiful. Tears shine in your eyes as you try to tell yourself its only temporary. You try to focus your mind on something else.

Like Sirius' shining face very happy about the fact that he's the best man, Or the colossal cake looming over near the front. Looming over you like the distant shadowy future ahead. You can barely breathe as she walks by you. Her smile wavers as she looks you over, but it still lingers in her eyes. She is very happy you're here, dressed in your best robes, but she can't see how taken with her you are. Her face lights up at James, her freckles like a thousand angel kisses, her green eyes shining like glowing moonlit forests.

Chaos strikes in your heart, the wolfish side of you threatens to take over. To jump up and run away with her. Her blue velvet dress floats beautifully around her, and you're sure she can hear you longing for her. _Don't Say yes_ you beg inside your mind. Think of everything we could be. She reaches the front, her parents are there too. They spot you and wave, you know they think you a more suitable candidate to marry their daughter than James. And you agree, but Lily thinks differently.

You see her horse-faced sister and her fat husband scowling up at Lily. They hate everything to do with this world, they don't want to be here, but how can they look like that at something so perfect, something that makes you happy even if from a distance. It was always a catch, because you want her to be happy, but you wish she'd be happy with you, not him. Not James.

The minister begins his speech, Lily looks directly at you, her eyes melting into your soul. She wants you to smile, and you can't help but try. It comes out more as some messed up face like you're coughing, she giggles but reverts her attention back to James.

Suddenly, you have this crazy idea. What if she wishes it were you up there? Maybe that's why she's flirting with you so much. You aren't sure of what she wants, but you know your time is running out.

"Speak Now or forever hold your peace." The preacher's voice rings out throughout the building. You know this is it, you stand up shaking and try to voice out what you want to say. It comes out as squeaks and when you finally find your voice, everyone is looking at you in disgust and horror.

"I-I object." You say as clearly as you can. Lily's soft eyes look at you with a mixture of astonishment and almost, longing? Sirius looks completely outraged and is being held back by James, you can almost hear Sirius longing to scream 'Come on Moony, really?' But you don't mind what he or anyone else thinks. Your heart skips a beat when you're with her, so you know this is meant to be. You know you're not the type of person who'd be this reckless and rude on any day, let alone a wedding. But you know so clearly what you want to say, you can't hold it in.

"Lily, I-I Love You." You voice out. Sirius tries to jump at you while James turns to Lily with a flash of anger crossing his face. Lily walks down the steps to you and kisses you lightly on the forehead. You feel faint, and she walks back up again to James, you try to grab her, and to say something, before you lose her forever. But, your voice falters here. You reach for her arm and she pulls away, she walks up to James and to everyone's surprise thrusts the ring into his hands.

"James, I'm sorry, but someone made me realize what love is really about." She whispers quietly, the looks on everyone's outraged faces; you can tell she looks as though she might break down at any moment. Fragile like a Lily flower. She takes off her high heels and drops them on the floor in front of James with a quiet thud. She comes back to you and smiles before taking your hand.

"I'm so glad you were around when they said Speak Now." She announces to you. Then, with everyone else still frozen in shock, you skip out of the cathedral barefoot. Obviously more in love than her James could've been.

"At least there's still the cake." Sirius says reassuringly to a furious James before diving towards the mountain of cake.

**End of Chapter One A/N: So, did you like it? Who should I write next? REVIEW, please :)**


	3. He Felt Nothing the Broken Bride

**A/N: Hullo guys, I missed you all so much! I finally updated a story xD. I promise I won't leave you again, in fact I'm going to post a new chapter/story everyday this week, and I'll be back in the forums and communities again. I'm so sorry! But I'm back now so it's all good. This Chapter is Bellamort, Enjoy :)**

**He Felt Nothing**

**Bellatrix's POV:**

"Mum, I don't want to wear White!" I shout at my mother. Honestly, I want to look like me, not this fake person she believes she make me. "Good God Bellatrix, I don't care! You'll wear white and you'll like it, besides Rodolphus already thinks you're beautiful as it is." She shouts at me. I scowl and slouch into my chair letting her try to fix my hair. "Bella, you are Impossible. Honestly..." she says but I just look hollowly into my mirror. Not like I care what anyone thinks, I'd rather fight for Blood Purity than cook, clean and bear terrible smelly little children. I, Bellatrix Black, err soon to be Lestrange, am NOT a house-wife.

"Mother I'm not marrying him! He's preposterous. Why could Andy marry who she wants? It's not fair!" I shout at her, I'm tired of having to be ordered around by her. "Enough Bellatrix!" She rages, "We do not speak of Andromeda! She disgraced the family, I will not have my other two daughters marrying for 'love', and you shall marry respectable purebloods regardless of who you love!" My mother sank into the chair exhausted from arguing with me.

"Fuck this!" I shout and rip out all the bows in my hair. I storm out towards the garden, my dress getting caught in rosebushes along the way. Well I don't even care. I fall onto the bench in the garden and feel the tears welling in my eyes. It's not fair, I hate Rodolphus, he's weak and pathetic. "Miss Bella, it is quite unbecoming to slouch, you know?" says a high voice. "What the hell do yo- oh, My Lord... I apologize" I say, my irritation slowly warming into a smile that creeps into my tone. "Bella, you do look quite beautiful, but white just isn't your color" he breathes down my neck and I can feel my face becoming red.

"Uh yea, my Mother wouldn't let me wear black..." I trail off, he's dressed all in a Black suit, and his hair hangs slightly above his eyes. I can start to see him becoming more unhumanly, he's still dashing though. Every second I've known him, I've wondered what it'd feel like to run my fingers through his gorgeous dark brown hair- Stop it Bella, you're getting married to Rodolphus, and I mentally pinch myself for thinking such unworthy thoughts of my Lord.

"It's a shame that you'll be someone else's very soon" he says with a mysterious tone. He creeps towards me and takes a seat beside me on the bench. He takes my hand and my breath stops, I can't even understand what's going on. "Bella, it doesn't matter what anyone says, no. You belong to Me." He whispers and I look up into his eyes, I'd never noticed the little green streaks painted by a tiny paintbrush in his eyes. He rips up my sleeve and digs his fingernails into my Dark Mark, I gasp from the fact that he's touching me. "This, this is mine." He moved his hands up to my shoulders where the sleeves of my dress draped off. "This is also Mine" he whispered as he traced my neck and shoulders with the back of his finger. His hands lingered for a second and suddenly he had taken my hand again and helped me up off the bench.

His hands found their way around my waist and I sighed contentedly. "Bellatrix, you may wear his ring, but you belong to me. You'll serve my every wish to the end, yes?"I could barely even see straight "Yes, My Lord" I whispered in fragmented breaths, "Forever." He tightened his grip on my waist and crashed his lips hard against mine. My heart was racing faster than it ever had. Was this real love? This is the most passionate I'd ever felt about anyone! I ran my fingers through his silky, perfect hair and the kiss seemed to last for an eternity.

When we finally broke apart, I felt so high. I couldn't marry Rodolphus, not when there was so much here for me with him. I excitedly turned to him, awaiting for him to give me the same look back. He smirked and leaned in towards me, "Bella that was excellent. But you do realize I felt nothing?" I tried really hard not to look too upset, but I couldn't explain that... The sparks, that was perfection, but he felt nothing. I ran out of the garden tears running down my face, I just hoped he couldn't see.

Much to my heart's dismay, the Wedding went on as planned. "Speak now or Forever hold your peace," the Minister said. Rodolphus' face was ecstatic to be marrying me, but as I forced my smile, I felt so hollow. What I had with him, The Dark Lord, I needed that badly. I could already feel the withdrawal, I had to kiss him. We were meant to be, but how could he feel nothing when I was just so in love? I saw him in the far corner of the room. Please, please object, I thought. I wanted to be his, not Roddy's. The Minister looked around and seeing as there were no objections, he continued "You May now Kiss the Bride." Roddy smiled at me and I snuck a quick glance at Voldemort before letting Rodolphus kiss me. My heart smashed as our lips touched, because I wished so hard that it was Voldemort instead of him kissing me right now.


End file.
